My Story
by sk8terchick
Summary: This is set in the 1800's.No matt, but there will be in the next few chapters. It's a bit hard to summeriz.e
1. Default Chapter

My stories might have a few misspellings, but please enjoy this story. This is set in the 1800's.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Chapter 1  
  
My name is Sora Techonuchi and my family is one of the richest families around. I have no siblings, but I wish I did. I have many regrets in my life. One of them happened to me when I was, oh, about twelve and it effected my live forever. This is how it started.  
  
My father had just died and my mother and I moved to America. We settled in this nice town. It was a peaceful town. My mother bought a mansion with my father's money. A few weeks later she met a man. His name was Charles Clarkson and he also had a daughter my age. Her name was Katharine. He had lost his wife to a disease. I hated that man because of the way he looked at me. He looked at me like I was the devil and he wanted to get rid of me some how. A year later my mother and Charles got married. He treated me as a slave. He thought of me as a lower being compared to his little angel daughter. Even though she wasn't. I always thought of her as the bitch from hell. She'd blame me for things I didn't do.  
  
One day she supposedly had lost her doll. She told her dad and then she looked in my room. She found it torn apart in my room. I knew she did that just to get me in trouble. My stepfather is a very strict and cruel man. He brought me to the stables and beat me with a horsewhip till I was crying and scream from all the pain and did I mention that I would bleed and he would still beat me with it. That had happened to me many times, but that night was the worst. He made me strip down to my underwear and take my clothes inside. Then he'd lock every single door and window so I wouldn't get in. Thank god it was summer. That night I thought of a plan to get back at him. Unfortunately the plan wouldn't work. It was too farfetched to even happen. Then later that night I thought of all of the things he had done to me and I couldn't take anymore so I decided that the next night I would run away.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
a/n : How was it? If I get at least one good review I'll put more chapters up. Well tell me some of your suggestions. Bye-Bye for now. 


	2. run away

Here is another chapter for this story. I am not a very good speller, but I'll try to spell every thing correct. Please R&R. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Chapter 2

The next night I was to run away. I didn't know where to go, but I just wanted to leave and never return. It was the next day and I had planned to get my clothes packed and ready so I could leave I wanted it to seem like I just disappeared with out a trace. I told no one of this, not even my best friend. I would need money so I thought about how to get it. I thought of many things, but some were to complicated. One of my ideas was to go and pay Kathryn to steal it, but she would keep the money and once her dad would find out she would blame me or my mother or someone else.

At breakfast I came up with an idea I just might use. I would just fake sick and when every body went to eat dinner I would just go to my mother's room open the safe and get the money, but how do you open the safe? I thought of it a few more seconds before my mother interrupted my thoughts and asked if I would please get my "darling stepsister" some water. That turned into an argument between my mother_, him_, Charles, the ass hole and me. Of course they won. I had to get her a glass of water, oh and Charles to. After I got the glasses filled I spit in one of them. As you may have guessed it was Charles. I went back to the table and handed him the water. As soon as he got it he rose it up to his mouth and took a big gulp. As he did that I turned away. I had lost my appetite. He said it tasted funny. I guess he drank the spit. I forgot to say that I had a dog. He was a small dog. I got some of his water and put it in Charles drink. Did I mention my dog would lick his butt then drink the water. I tried to eat some more, but I couldn't. So I asked to be excused because I didn't feel well. Thankfully I was. I ran up to my room and started to pack a few things. I packed very few clothes and some of my favorite belongings. Before I knew it, it was lunch I ate soup that was brought up to me by my mother. Then I was planning on how I would escape with out any one knowing. After a few minutes of thinking I found a way to leave. I would sneak out when they are eating dinner after I get the money. Then I'll take a horse from the stall and ride it into another town. The nearest town is 10 miles away. That will be as far as I'll go tonight.

It was 6:00 and dinnertime. My mother came up and brought me something to eat. I ate it and got ready to leave. I quietly went to my mother's room and found where the safe was. I thought it would take me an hour to open the safe, but luckily it was open. I grabbed as much as I could which was 1 hundred dollars. That would be enough for now. I went back to my room and grabbed my stuff. Then I climbed out of the window and on to a tree. The tree was hard to climb because it was dark and the only light on was the light to my room. I almost fell a few times. After fifteen minutes of climbing and getting cough in the tree, I finally reached the ground. I quietly ran to the stable and lit a small candle. I took three canteens and filled them with water. I didn't want to be caught so I had to hurry and get the horse and leave. I also had to stay away from windows because you can see the stable from the dinning room window. I quickly grabbed every thing I needed to ride a horse. I quickly ran to the stall and put every thing on the horse. Then I opened the stall and walked the horse out. Then I pulled myself on the horse. Then I took off on the horse. The horse was named Katie. Katie ran all the way there, but we stopped a few times on the way. By morning we got to the town. I found a hotel and stayed there. Katie was in a stall the hotel had. All I did was sleep, until I got hungry.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

A/N: Did you like it? I hope you did. I hope you'll review and you will tell me if you like it. I also want some suggestions. Sorry these chapters are short. If I get at least 1 or 2 reviews bad or good I'll update. Sorry this doesn't have Matt yet, but the next chapter I promise will.


	3. 1 down many to go

This is the third chapter of the story. Hoped you liked the second chapter. Well here is the story.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Chapter 3

After that long nap I got up to go eat. I knew that my mother would send people here to go try and find me. I went to one of the most expensive places there. As I walked in people saw me in a dirty dress and just looked at me. No one took their eyes off of me. Then I sat down. I knew every one was whispering things about me. Then after I ordered my food, it all stopped. I ordered from the menu the most expensive food. It costed at least ten dollars. There was this boy with blond hair and blue eyes. He came up to me and told me something. He said, " I thought there was no dirty rats with no money allowed in the restaurant." I got up and punched that little ass hole in the eye. He stood up and said he'll get me later when I least expect it. The boy looked about my age. After I was done eating, I paid for the food and left to the hotel. I saw the boy again. He was at a store near by. I quickly went into the hotel and in to my room. I got dressed into cleaner clothes. Then I left to get something to put my clothes in. I went to a few stores to find a blanket. I found a big warm one. Then left and decided to just use what I used before to carry my clothes. I packed everything and went to go pay for the room and the stall for the horse. It came out to be $45.00. I gave the man a tip and told him to by himself a new attitude because I didn't tell you before, but ever time I went to leave somewhere there is a man complaining to him and all the owner does is yell at him and say that he can kill him when the other man is asleep. I left to go and get Katie. I saw the boy again and I had a conversation with him that went a little like this: 

" It's you again." he said

" Yeah it's me, you have a problem with that."

" Yeah you made me look like a weak little boy."

"You are and do you know why?"

" Why?"

" Because you're nothing but a little ass hole who has a bigger ego than you can handle."

" Shut up you stupid bitch."

" Oh, by the way my name is Sora and yours"

" Matt, why"

"Because in a few years I could come back and kick you little ass."

"Are you leaving?"

" Yes"

"You're leaving cause you don't want to get beaten up, right."

"Wrong, I'm leaving because people are looking for me and I don't want them to find me."

" Why not? 'Cause you're afraid they're gonna want to help me kick your ass."

" Know what, just shut up and leave me the hell alone." I got on to my horse and started to leave when he asked me something.

" Can I go with you?" he asked

" Hell no."

" Do you know how to get to the next town?"

" No."

"I'll show you. Just let me go?"

" Well okay, but only because you know how to get to the next town. If you're lying your ass is gone."

"Okay."

He got a horse and we both left. I thought he would at least be nice to me until we got to the town, but I was wrong. And I ended up losing all of my money in town.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

A/n: Sorry if you didn't like it. To me it sounds a bit country. Sorry I took to long. I was trying to getthis chapter done before I put the other chapter up and I have been busy lately too. Well please review and please give me a few suggestions. Thank you.


End file.
